Scuba diving enthusiasts have realized that there is value in having an air-integrated dive computer with a color display. Such displays may improve underwater readability of the dive computer display, especially at greater depths. However, color displays tend to consume significantly more power than conventionally build LCD displays. For this reason, dive computers with color displays often require high-capacity power sources. Because the weight and volume of a high-capacity power source can make the dive computer cumbersome and the scuba diving experience less enjoyable, it would be desirable to have a dive computer with a color display that is not cumbersome to use.
Embodiments of the invention provide such a dive computer. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.